Scrin
Summary A mysterious technologically advanced alien species that hungers for Tiberium. Tiberium is seeded on unsuspecting planets and wipes out the local population then the Scrin arrive to harvest it eliminating any survives. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A to High 8-C with standard forces, 8-A with the Eradicator Hexapod. 7-B with Mothership and Rift Generator which were the strongest used by the harvesting operation that attacked Earth (per official profile for Mothership and the Rift Generator is stated to be equal to Nod's Nuclear weapons in the intelligence database). But it is implied that the actual Scrin military would have more powerful weapons. A mention is made of "cleansing the indigenous population from the surface of the planet" on their return. Civilization Type: At least Interstellar Civilization (casually harvests resources from entire planets) Name: Scrin Origin: Command & Conquer, Tiberian universe Classification: Extraterrestrials Kardashev Level: Type 0 Age: Unknown, but likely ancient. Population: Unknown, but given that Scrin casually drain planets of resources very likely to be enormous empire. Territory: Unknown, but is implied to have an Interstellar Civilization. Technology/Abilities: *'Space technology:' The Scrin possess a fleet of spacecrafts that can also do atmospheric flight. It is unclear if they can move at faster-then-light as it is mentioned that the crew was put in statis. But they work around this with wormholes. Traveler-59 specialized in faster spaceships. *'Wormholes and Teleportation:' The Scrin can casually create wormholes at short distances to move their forces around and many forces can teleport themselves or others at short distances. The Threshold Towers and transport forces at interstellar distances. The Rift Generator is a weaponized version of this that can rip cities from the ground and hurl them into space. *'Energy Weapons:' Almost all Scrin forces use energy weapons, including proton cannons and plasma-based weapons. The Mothership has a Catalyst cannon that can level cities with a deadly chain reaction. *'Tiberium weapons:' Given their nature the Scrin have naturally weaponized Tiberium itself. Planets are seeded by Tiberium meteors knowing that given enough time the Tiberium will spead and likely whipe out the natives of the planet. Some forces fire hardened Tiberium shards as weapons. The Corrupter spews at Tiberium-based concoction that can be sprayed across great distances at foes. Exposure to Tiberium is both toxic and radioactive. People exposed to it can sometimes mutate into mindless malformed flesh-like creatures called Visceroids. The Scrin had some ability to command Visceroids they created using them to attack other enemies. Most Scrin forces can be healed with Tiberium. *'Ion storm:' The Scrin can create localized Ion storms from Storm Columns and Planetary Assault Carriors. This cause devastating electric bolts against enemies and Scrin spacecrafts have better performance in these storms. *'Bioengineering technology:' All Scrin combat forces appear to be bio-engineered mechanical constructs. It is implied that there may have only been a single actual Scrin present during the attack on Earth with these constructs doing all the fighting. The Reaper-17 sub-faction of the Scrin specializes in stronger ground-based bio-engineered drones. *'Mind control:' Many Scrin forces and take over other's minds. The Scrin utilized this to create havoc among enemy forces. The Traveler-59 sub-faction specialized in these attacks. *'Forcefield technology:' Many Scrin forces are protected by force-fields that can adsorb a set amount of damage before breaking down. They can also negate an EMP attack but will collapse right after. *'EMP Weapons:' Annihilator Tripod and Reaper Tripod can used EMP attacks to disable enemy mechanical units if they are at close range. *'Phasing Technology:' Scrin have been shown to be able to "phase" their forces out of sync with reality making them nearly indestructible (but unable to attack). On most units this only lasts a short while. A stationary but permanent variant was used to protect the Threshold Towers while they were under construction, but this could be disabled by destroying the Phase Generators around them. *'Time-Space manipulation:' Scrin can periodically freeze forces in a small area in time with Stasis Field. They also put themselves in stasis when traveling through space. Traveler-59 sub-faction employs the Temporal Wormhole that drastically slows down time in a small area. *'Artificial Intelligence:' The Scrin possessed an AI that managed control over their Bio-engineered forces. It may even possess it's own free will as it rejected an order from it's supervisor to save the Foreman. Attack Potency: City level with Mothership (stated to be able to destroy a city in the official profile). Most standard forces of the harvesting operation had around Small Building level to Large Building level. The Eradicator Hexapod is around Multi-City Block level. Power Source: Scrin use Tiberium radiation as a power source. Industrial Capacity: Thanks to using Bioengineering technology to create drones the Scrin and quickly ready large armies even for unexpected battles. Military Prowess: Unknown, but the security for a single harvesting operation was able to briefly overrun the Earth. Notable Individuals: An Overlord appears to rule over Scrin forces with Supervisors carrying out his orders. A ruthless Supervisor was in charge of ordering the attack on Earth and when he learned that Kane predicted their attack he did not hesitate to sacrifice his underling to find out more information. Foreman 371 was the Scrin directly in charge of the attack on Earth and may have been the only actual Scrin present. After seeing what he was up against he built the Threshold Towers that he used to retreat back to the Ichor Hub. Weaknesses: The Scrin Bioengineered forces on Earth were dependent on Tiberium radiation sent to them through a Relay Node. Once this Node was destroyed the forces stopped functioning. It is not known if this is specific to the harvesting operation or not. Since their forces are Tiberium-based GDI's harmonic resonance weapons has proven effective against them as it breaks down the Tiberium in them. Gallery File: CNCTW Scrin Invasion Intel.png File: ScrinSupervisor.jpg File: Relay Node.jpg File: Scrin Mothership.jpg Category:Civilizations Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Command & Conquer Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7